1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image formation apparatus, a color image formation system, a color image processing method, and a non-transitory storage medium having a color image processing program stored therein, so as to perform an image formation process using at least a part of a plurality of developers of different colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image formation apparatus employing a plurality of developers of different colors (such as color toners or color inks), printing presumably cannot be performed when running out of a developer or the like during the printing. In order to avoid such a circumstance in which printing cannot be performed, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-276335 discloses a technique of printing in which colors designated by print data are changed when a remaining amount of a specific developer is small.
The image formation apparatus of the above-described conventional technique indiscriminately changes the colors designated by the print data and prints them. Accordingly, color change unintended for the user may be made, disadvantageously.